


Perfect Christmas

by QueenCarol



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), carzekiel - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Just Married, fill-in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCarol/pseuds/QueenCarol
Summary: In which Henry and Ezekiel make Carol’s Christmas the most perfect there has ever been.  Set in the missing Kingdom years.
Relationships: Ezekiel & Henry (Walking Dead: Kingdom), Ezekiel/Carol Peletier, Henry (Walking Dead: Kingdom) & Carol Peletier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Perfect Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character, part of script or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.
> 
> In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economical/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.
> 
> No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Original characters are property of the author.

Carol has never seen so much snow.

Back in Atlanta, they were lucky if they experienced more than a couple of days of snow a year. When it did happen and the snow blanketed the ground, it wasn’t deep and didn’t last long. In all of Sophia’s years of life, Carol could count with a hand how many times it had snowed. Even then, before they had a chance to sneak out from Ed’s watchful glare to play in it, the snow was gone and they were simply left with a bitter cold that seeped right into their bones.

The Kingdom is so different from Atlanta.

Covered in a thick layer of white, The Kingdom seems to be settling well into the winter spirit. The streets are almost deserted as everyone wakes up a little later than usual. Even this early in the morning, Carol knows that those awake hold hot drinks in an attempt to warm their bodies. Those that have wall duty, or that are in charge of preparing communal breakfast, are probably already tinkering about, trying to move around their homes without waking their loved ones. She knows the act well enough.

“You will catch a cold out here, my love.” Ezekiel’s sleepy voice reaches her just as he wraps his arms around her from behind. He is still warm from having been in bed which instantly makes her want to go back inside and snuggle in with him.

“You worry too much.” She replies. A quick look over her shoulder rewards her with the handsome sight of her husband. He looks as sleepy as he sounds with eyes half-closed and a nose that is slowly turning reddish from the cold.

“Couldn’t sleep?” He asks as she turns around and sinks in his embrace. There is a slight height difference that normally means she has to tip her head back just a little to look into his soulful eyes. Today the height difference is perfect so that she can snuggle against his neck and chest. 

Ezekiel is a cuddler through and through. Carol will never admit it to anyone outside their little family, but she’s finding that she enjoys the cuddles more and more each day. His arms have a way of holding her that simply melt something inside of her, something that has been forged in steel to survive. The beat of his heart is easily one of her favorite sounds, capable of calming her even though the worst of her anxiety. The way she fits against him, as if they were always made for each other, seals the deal for her. Behind the walls of their home, it isn’t unusual to find them touching or hugging and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Without looking up, Carol shakes her head and sighs. 

“Another night terror?”

“No,” she admits truthfully. “Just memories.”

His hand slips under her shoulder-length hair and gently kneads at her neck. “Sophia?”

Carol sinks further against him. She’ll never understand how Ezekiel can do it but he always seems to know exactly what she’s thinking about. It’s almost as if he can read her mind. At first, it had been a little exasperating but now it’s just one of the things she loves about him and that she’d never want to change.

“Yeah. Dreamt she was out there playing in the snow.” She breathes out. “She always thought it was magical. I wish she’d had more chances to enjoy it.”

His arms tighten around her before he presses a kiss to the top of her head. “I know you no longer believe in the All-Mighty, but I have to believe that if there is a heaven then Sophia will have her white Christmas.”

It hadn’t surprised her that The Kingdom had somehow kept track of the days even through the apocalypse. Ezekiel had once told her they owed it all to an elder woman who had been adamant that to keep their humanity they had to keep track of the dates and celebrations. It reminded her a lot of what Dale had once said when he was asked about wounding up his watch daily. What had started as an old woman with her calendar had ended with the small community rallying around the idea and continuing the legacy once she had passed peacefully in her sleep. Now they had a calendar at the school where the birthdays of every member of their community were written down and where Christmas Day had been circled with a bright green crayon lest it is forgotten.

If Carol isn’t mistaken, today is Christmas Eve.

“What are your plans for today?” She asks. 

Ezekiel's chest vibrates as he lets out a chuckle. His arms loosen around her frame as he takes a small step back. His chocolate gaze instantly locks with hers, the corners of his eyes wrinkled as his lips pull into one of his dazzling smiles. The same smile that had stolen her heart. 

“My plans?” She can tell he’s pretending to not know what she’s talking about. It instantly makes her eyes narrow as she tries to find the answers he’s trying to hide from her. “Whatever makes you think I have plans.”

“You always have plans.” Carol challenges. “Especially around the holidays.” She can’t help but gently dig a finger to his side to urge him on. “Spill, mister.”

“I cannot spill the secret, my love.” 

He rarely denies her anything. Ezekiel has provided for her more than she could have ever thought was needed. It’s as if his single purpose for living is making sure Henry and she have everything they could ever want. Knowing this makes his reply extremely suspicious.

“So there is a secret.” She pulls away from him completely and crosses her arms in mock anger. 

“Perhaps, but I have been entrusted with it and I am afraid it is a vow I cannot break.” 

Ezekiel reaches to pull her into his arms again but Carol quickly takes a step back into their bedroom. He chuckles and takes a step towards her but it only prompts Carol to take another step back to keep the distance between them. He pouts and she almost caves and plants a kiss on his full lips but instead raises an eyebrow to challenge him again. 

“My Queen.”

“Don’t call me that.” She quickly reminds him though she makes sure to let out a small smile to tell him she appreciates the sentiment behind it.

“My love.”

“Much better.” She had always liked that term of endearment more than her more royal title. It made her giddy inside to even know that someone referred to her as their love, let alone Ezekiel. “Now tell me what you have planned.”

He takes a step further towards her, a playful glint appearing in his eyes. This time Carol doesn’t pull back giving him the chance to place his hands on her hips. “To receive the knowledge of the secret I shall require a token of love.”

Carol rolls her eyes at him playfully. At least she’d gotten him from not wanting to tell to being open for trade. “What kind of token of love?”

Ezekiel licks his lips and she almost melts right on the spot. This wicked husband of hers knows just how to get her where he wants her even though she had thought she had been winning. 

Finally, Ezekiel whispers. “A kiss.”

Her heart beats a little faster. Once upon a time back in Atlanta, a kiss with her husband would have made her stomach roll in disgust. Thankfully Ed is no longer her husband. In his place is this wonderful man she has the privilege to wake up to every morning, to share a home with, and build a family. 

“Just a kiss?” Carol asks in mock distrust.

Ezekiel nods and puckers his lips. The sight makes her giggle. Slowly she leans forward until her lips are brushing against his. Before he can pull her forward, before she can give in to the strong guidance of his large hands and melt against his chest, Carol gives him the most chaste kiss she had ever given. 

She can’t help but smirk as she pulls back only to find his lips once again in a pout. “That was hardly a kiss.” 

“You didn’t specify.” She teases. Her hand moves up his bicep and cups his cheek, her thumb caressing his beard in an almost hypnotic rhythm. 

Ezekiel firmly pulls her against him, their hips pressing together. She can feel his body reacting to hers instantly which in turn makes her body react. She swears the warmth in their bedroom has gone up a notch in a second but it doesn’t stop her from pressing herself further against him, teasing him with the feel of her body. 

“More.” He half demands, half begs.

She slides her hands down to his chest and pulls at the nightshirt that winter has forced him to wear. The pull is enough to get him to move forward and pulls his lips at the right height for her to kiss. This time the kiss lasts longer but she keeps her lips closed against his. 

Once their lips part, Ezekiel moves them until the end of their bed makes contact with the back of her legs. “More?” She asks even though she already knows the answer.

“Infinitely more.”

This time the kiss is deep as their tongues battle for dominion. She presses herself fully against him, her leg rising against his hip as her body seeks the heat of his desire. His arms wrap fully around her waist and before she can pull away from his delicious lips, Ezekiel has tipped them over onto the bed. 

A slight oomph is heard as they land on the mattress but their lips quickly seal over each other again. What had started as a light teasing between husband and wife is turning into a full make-out session. His hands slide out from beneath her and make quick work on the buttons of her pajama tops. Her hands aren’t idle either and quickly move to his hips to push down his pants in a move purely fueled by muscle memory that comes from the many times they had found themselves in this same situation. She needs him, whether or not he shares the secret with her, and judging by the way Ezekiel’s hips are already moving against hers, he wants her too.

She’s just finished pushing his pants off with her legs when a knock interrupts them. They freeze, half undressed and breathing heavily, and turn to look towards the closed door. If they are lucky, and Carol hopes they are, whoever is at their door will think they are still sleeping and leave them be so they can finish what has been started. 

“Shhh.” She quickly presses a finger against his lips as she sees him ready to tell whoever is at their door to go away. 

Ezekiel grins against her finger before wiggling his eyebrows at her. “Vixen.” He whispers so softly she almost doesn’t hear him.

“Dad?” 

They aren’t lucky this morning.

“Dad? Are you up?” Henry insists. There’s something in his voice that gives away his boyish excitement. Instantly Carol knows that whatever secret Ezekiel is keeping has something to do with Henry.

Ezekiel groans and presses his forehead against her chest in defeat. They both know Henry will not be leaving until he knows whether his adoptive father is awake or not. 

“ I am awake, son,” Ezekiel calls out as he reaches for the blankets to cover them up just in case Henry opens the door. 

“Is... is Carol awake?”

Carol quickly shakes her head at Ezekiel. Whatever is going on is obviously something that Henry has thought up, something he is being cautious in making sure she’s not aware of.

“No,” Ezekiel replies before pressing a swift kiss to Carol’s lips. 

“Good! Can we... can we go already? I want everything to be set up for tonight.” 

Ezekiel groans again. Carol can’t help but chuckle silently at his reaction for she knows that he had wanted to finish their lovemaking as much as she had wanted to. Henry always comes first though, that is something they had agreed on at the beginning of their relationship and it still rings true to this very day.

“Give me a minute to get ready.” Ezekiel requests.

“Okay. I’ll get the horses ready to go.” 

Henry’s retreating steps tell them they are alone again. They remain quiet for a couple of seconds before Ezekiel tickles her side playfully and rolls off of her. “Our boy has the worst timing ever.” 

She’s still getting used to hearing him refer to Henry as theirs. She loves him like only a mother can love a child but the fact she has a second chance at being a mother still leaves her breathless. Henry hasn’t called her mom yet though. She thinks that he’s almost said it a couple of times before catching himself. Each time Carol had almost broken down crying from the sheer excitement and partial fear of being responsible for a child again. “It’s his plan, isn’t it?”

Ezekiel, who has moved towards their dresser, looks over his shoulder and gives her a wink as an answer. That’s all she needs to see to know. 

“Want me to come with you?” She pushes herself off the bed and buttons up her pajama top to guard off the morning chill. “Some extra protection?”

“Your assistance will not be required today, my love.” He promises. “Henry wants to give you a Christmas surprise. Most of what we need has already been sourced. There is just one final element we must bring home.”

Ezekiel looks back at his clothes, selecting what he wants to wear for the day. Not quite ready to let him go Carol moves towards him and wraps her arms around his waist. “Whatever you two have planned, please be careful. I don’t want either of you to get hurt.”

“I promise that we shall return safe and sound.”

She sighs against his shoulder blade then presses a kiss to the center of his back. “I’m holding you to that promise.” 

Turning in her arms, Ezekiel presses a soft kiss to the top of her nose. She knows that the kiss will be followed by a second one on her lips so she tips her head back to make it easier for him. He smiles at her then kisses her with one of those kisses that simply melt her and make her wish she could kiss him all day every day. 

“Should I make myself scarce while you guys get everything ready?” 

She is usually not one for surprises. Her whole life had taught her that surprises meant heartbreak or pain. That had all changed when she’d made a home at The Kingdom but her reluctance to believe good things were happening to her is ever-present. It is an itch on the back of her mind that tells her that everything she loves can be taken from her in a second. She’s not sure she can survive it if it does happen so she is always ever vigilant, always waiting for the other shoe to fall, always waiting to be told none of this is hers to keep. 

She knows that a surprise from Henry and Ezekiel can only mean one thing; happiness. She might not be one for surprises but she’s very willing to make an exception for whatever they have planned for today.

“I don’t believe my beautiful woman is one to remain idle, but yes, if you could vacate our home for the day until one of us goes to find you, we shall be very grateful.” 

Carol gives him a nod before pressing another quick kiss to his lips then moving towards their door. “Fine. Nabila asked me to help with the gift wrapping for the children. I guess I’ll be there whenever you guys are ready.”

There was one rule for Christmas at The Kingdom and that was that they all watched out for each other. Whether a child had a family or they had been adopted by the community after losing their parents, everyone got a gift. Armed with a small mountain of gifts and old newspapers that had been found at the library, Nabila and she were going to spend the day wrapping them all up. It was something little that they could do to ensure everyone enjoyed the holidays and it brought a bit of peace to her frayed mind so why not do it?

“That will be the first place we shall search for you.” She hears Ezekiel reply as he moves from the dresser towards their rumpled bed. The rustling of the sheets and blankets catches her attention just as she’s about to exit the room. She peeks back and finds him moving from the bedding to the ground in search of something.

“Lose something, love?” Carol asks playfully for she knows right away what he’s searching for and where he is going to find it.

“Hmmm hmm,” Ezekiel replies without looking up. “It seems my sock has found a hiding place.”

Carol grins then starts walking down the corridor, ready to make her way towards the kitchen to prepare them a snack for the day. “Tell me when you find it!”

“Carol!” She hears him laugh as she continues walking away. On her lips is a huge grin which only ends up in a laugh of her own when she hears his next words. “Woman! Where is my sock?”

—

Carol’s exhausted.

All-day she had been running around from one crisis to the other. What had started as a calm day of gift wrapping to surprise the community children had ended with a mediation of who could use which herbs of the garden and finding an emergency solution to the heater pipes suddenly acting up, among other things. It is all part of being one of the leaders. If she is being truthful she welcomes the distractions for they kept her mind away from the past and focused solely on the future.

Now all she wants to do is curl up with her husband, drink some hot cocoa, and watch Henry do some practicing with his stick.

She’s so tired that when she walks into their home she almost doesn’t notice the change. It takes her a moment or two of just staring in awe for her to realize that this is indeed her home. All trace of heaviness in her muscles leaves and she feels herself recharging, fueled by the surprise before her. 

Settled left to the chimney now stands a beautiful green tree, decorated with red and silver Christmas ornaments. She moves towards it until her fingers make contact with a beautiful silver bauble that seems to glimmer with the light it catches from the chimney. A garland made out of popcorn accompanies the tinsel that Henry had no doubt sprinkled about. It’s all tied together by the carefully placed candles on the end of some of the branches, a way to still have the magic of Christmas lights without using the precious electricity that The Kingdom generates.

When Ezekiel had admitted that they had a secret plan, Carol had never thought that it was this. How they managed to find a pine, chop it down and bring it into The Kingdom without her finding out is beyond her comprehension. 

“Hurry! We still need to go get Carol.” The excited voice of Henry makes her turn around just as he and Ezekiel stumble in, completely unaware of her presence.

She almost doesn’t want to say a word, wants to sneak out so that they don’t see her. She wants them to have the moment they’ve been planning but before she can even attempt an escape, Henry turns towards the tree and catches her.

“Carol!” He exclaims surprised. “Nooooo you were supposed to be brought here with eyes closed.” 

She watches his whole body slouch in defeat and swiftly moves to embrace him. “No, no. This... this is... how did you guys get it prepared?”

Seeing that she’s still surprised and happy, Henry jumps slightly in his place, happiness seeping back into him. “We’ve been squirreling things away. The ornaments and the tinsel. We found some popcorn and Diane helped us cook it so that we could do the garland. She kept some of it to snack on.”

“And the tree?” 

“We got that today! We had to go super early too! Snuck it in with Jerry’s help. He had Mr. Thomas and Mrs. Nickerson pretend to fight over some herbs so you’d be distracted.” Henry informs her. “And we got the Santa suit at one of those round the year holiday stores.”

“The Santa su-“. She doesn’t get to finish her question before the answer presents itself to her.

Ezekiel stands in front of her, proud as ever as he places his hands on his hips, a pillow tucked beneath his bright red clothes and held in place by a black belt, a fake white beard covering the beard she loves so much, and a red Santa hat on top of his head. 

“Ho! Ho! Ho!” He instantly laughs, his hands moving to hold his fake belly.

“You look hysterical.” She notes with a grin. She raises a hand to tug on his fake beard. 

“Hysterically handsome?” He asks with a raised eyebrow. 

Carol blushes because there is no denying that she finds him devilishly handsome even in a Santa suit though she’s not about to admit it in front of Henry. She quickly tries to find what to say but before she can reply Henry is already talking. “I told him the same thing. Dad thought it would be a good idea to dress up as Santa for the kids but he was worried he’d scar me or something if I realized it was him. I told him I was too old to believe in Santa anyway.”

Of course, Ezekiel would want to keep the magic of the holiday going for as long as he could, even for Henry. Carol couldn’t help but feel a pang for the young boy who was set on growing faster than he needed to. She felt a little guilty of it too for she knew that her tendency to be practical and no-nonsense had rubbed off on him. It wasn’t his fault she’d had to bury the easy-going and funny Carol to survive a failed marriage and the end of the world. He shouldn’t have to grow up in a world devoid of magic and wonder.

“You aren’t too old to believe in Santa.” Carol quickly corrects him. She runs a hand through his blond hair, ruffling it as she goes, before pulling him towards her and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

Leaning against her, Henry hugs her hips for a second before reaching over and pressing a closed fist to his father’s fake belly. “The pillow was my idea.”

“I like it,” Carol concludes. “And I think it’s a wonderful idea. For the children.”

“You do?” Ezekiel looks at her surprised. She knows that he wasn’t expecting that reply from her. He probably thought she’d say he needed to change and forget dressing up as Santa. 

“Hmmm hmm.” She gives a little nod. “If anyone here can pull it off it’s certainly you. The children learned of him at school, or so Nabila tells me. They’ll be ecstatic to see him.”

“You don’t think it’s foolish?”

“Not for the right reasons,” Carol promises. “The kids, and maybe surprising me, fit in that category.”

Ezekiel pushes his chest outwardly in pride though it only makes his belly push outward and his belt strain slightly. Laughing, he deflates but takes a step closer to wrap his arms around them. 

This. This right here is all Carol needs. She doesn’t need presents. She doesn’t need communal dinners. She doesn’t even need the protection of The Kingdom walls. All she needs is this; her arms around Henry and Ezekiel’s arms around her. If she has this then she can survive everything. 

“We got you something, Mo-Carol.” Henry breaks away from her hold and rushes towards the tree. 

She catches his slip, feels the jump in her heart as he almost calls her Mom, but decides to stay quiet. He can call her whatever he wants whenever he wants. She’s not going to pressure him because at the end of the day she knows that he loves her.

Turning towards the tree, Ezekiel still hugging her from behind, Carol leans back against him and watches as Henry quickly searches for an ornament then plucks it from the tree. 

“Whatcha got there?” She asks.

Henry cradles the ornament with both of his hands, almost as if he’s afraid that he is going to drop it and it will break. He walks back to her, his eyes never leaving the piece until he reaches her side. “Dad and I thought that you’d like this.” 

Carol cups her hands to receive the precious ornament, feeling the weight of it as Henry transfers it over. Once Henry has pulled his hands back, Carol stares at a small pair of white porcelain wings. Dusted with glitter that had probably seen better days, the precious ornament instantly brings tears to her eyes. She doesn’t need Ezekiel or Henry to explain. She knows what they stand for.

“We wanted to make sure to remember them during these holidays. We wanted to honor their presence in your life. Sophia, Mika, Lindsey, Sam, and Carl. They all held a special place in your heart and they should hold a special place in our tree.” She hears Ezekiel say in her ear.

A tear slides down her cheek and she moves to quickly brush it away. Though she gets the first, the second tear comes out of nowhere and it’s Henry who reaches up to gently wipe it off. “Don’t cry, Mom.” 

A soft sob leaves her parted lips as she hears Henry finally bestow her with the title of mother. She quickly opens her arms to him, receiving him against her chest and holding him tightly. They are a family, his words marking them as a unit as much as they had officially become with her marriage to Ezekiel. It’s not something she takes lightly. It’s not something she will let anyone take from her, not without fighting to the death if need be.

Ezekiel’s arms tighten around her before he presses a kiss to the back of her head. He won’t say anything, not right now. Ezekiel knows she’s barely hanging by a thread and anything he says might throw her over the edge and leave her in a puddle of emotions that she won’t know how to deal with. Later, when they are back in their room alone they’ll talk about it.

“It’s happy tears.” She promises. She waits until Henry has pulled away before brushing off the rest of her tears. 

“Good,” Henry declares as he tilts his head back to look up at her. He gives her a boyish grin before sharing a triumphant look with his father. “Hold her, Dad. I’ll go get the hot chocolate started.”

“Hot chocolate?” Carol perks up almost immediately. Both Ezekiel and Henry chuckle at her reaction to the hot beverage. She’ll let it slide this time though she knows they’ll tease her about her sweet tooth later. “We can spare some?”

“For you, mom,” Henry declares. “Always.”

—

They stay in the living room until late at night. The hot chocolate had been made and enjoyed in front of a crackling fire, just like she had wished for earlier on. Ezekiel had even lit the candles so she could enjoy the full effect of their tree. It had been beautiful. She could even say it was perfect. She’d truly enjoyed her surprise, every little bit of it, including the Santa costume which she had found various chances to tease him about. 

But as much as she wants to stay there forever, tiredness has finally caught up to her and they have to retire. Henry has long ago passed out against her, his head on her lap, his soft snoring filling the room as Ezekiel puts out the fire. “I’ll carry him up.” He whispers to her.

Carol nods but leans down to press a kiss to Henry’s temple. She waits patiently as Ezekiel leans down and picks up their son before cradling him against his chest. It had been a good idea to get rid of the pillow that made up his Santa belly because there was no way he’d been able to pick up Henry with that thing in the way.

“Want me to help tuck him in?”

“Nah,” Ezekiel grunts as he goes up the stairs. “I got him. You go to bed. You look as exhausted as I feel.”

Carol gives a soft nod of agreement but waits until they’ve reached the landing before pressing another kiss to Henry’s forehead. “Goodnight, sweetheart.”

Not wanting to part without one of Ezekiel’s sweet kisses, Carol leans forward and catches his lips in a quick peck. “I’ll wait up for you.”

She has a present of her own. It’s nothing big but it’s certainly something Ezekiel isn’t expecting and which fits with the mood of tonight. Taking advantage of him delivering Henry to bed, Carol swiftly moves to their bedroom. She pauses at their door to look over her shoulder before heading straight to her bedside table. It had been the only place she could think of to hide her little surprise. More than once she had thought that it was too silly, too romantic, and too different to who she pretended to be. It certainly is a direct contrast to the no-nonsense Carol image she has built in this word but it makes the romantic Carol buried deep within her giggle with excitement.

She barely manages to pull it out before she hears Ezekiel’s footsteps. Closing the drawer with the side of her leg she then buries her little surprise under her pillow and pretends to go about changing for the night.

“He’s out like a light,” Ezekiel informs her as he enters the room. “All the excitement and work of the day got to him.”

Carol smiles though she doesn’t say anything. Instead, she finishes changing then waits patiently for Ezekiel to pay attention to her. It takes him but a second to react to her silence, turning to look at her to make sure she’s alright. 

“I have a secret.” She admits to him. “A surprise of my own.”

Ezekiel is instantly interested, raising both of his eyebrows and pausing the unbuttoning of his Santa suit. “And what, pray tell, is my Queen’s secret surprise.”

Carol catches his use of her royal title but doesn’t correct him, not this time. Instead, she fishes for her surprise under the pillow and quickly pulls it behind her so that he can’t see. Crossing the room to his side of the bed, Carol faces him and grins at the almost boyish expression he has on his face.

“You look like a kid who was just told Santa brought him what he asked for.” She teases.

Never backing down from her playful jabs, Ezekiel grins wider, showing off his pearly teeth, the corners of his eyes wrinkling as his laugh lines become more prominent. “That is only because I know that he has.” He replies. “Whatever you have behind your hand doesn’t change the fact that you’ll be sharing a bed with me tonight, that I get to call you my wife, that you are the love of my life.”

Carol stops to simply look at him. How can he be so perfect? How can he love someone like her? What had she ever done to deserve this wonderful handsome man? She shakes her head slightly to clear her thoughts and has to actively hold back her need to kiss him. “You are the love of my life too.” She admits in a whisper as if saying it too loud would break the spell they are under or she’d wake up and find it had all been a dream. 

“Show me your gift, my love.”

It suddenly seems too small, too dumb in comparison to everything he and Henry have given her. She almost wants to make it disappear and tell him she’s had been joking. She can’t though and she knows it. Slowly she pulls it from behind her to show to him. “It’s probably dumb, but... I don’t know. I saw it among the decorations for the lunchroom and I swiped it.”

She gives a little shrug as she looks down at the plant in her hands. Mistletoe. The green bunch was tied with a red ribbon, it’s small white berries contrasting in color. “Silly right? I thought... I could show you how much I love you by kissing you under it. I know I’m always a little too serious, too practical, and that I... I try to pretend I’m detached so that I don’t show weakness but... I wanted to show you that I truly love you, deeply love you.”

Ezekiel’s hand join hers, cupping around the plant to cradle it. His thumbs gently smooth over her hands, caressing her and easing her sudden bout of anxiety. “I think it’s perfect.” He declares. “But you are doing it wrong.”

“What?” Carol looks up at him only to find him smiling at her, his love for her shining in his eyes. 

“You have to hang it over our heads for it to count.” He explains. “And then I get to remove a berry.”

Chuckling at the fact that he knows about the tradition of mistletoes, Carol carefully takes the bunch by the white string it was meant to be hung with and extends her arm as high up as she can. Ezekiel follows her movements with his eyes before following the line of her arm back down and making eye contact with her. “It seems we have found ourselves under a mistletoe.”

“Looks like it.” Carol agrees, following his charade. “What are you gonna do about it?”

“Tradition says that I am to kiss the lady standing beneath it.” He pretends to inform her. “If the lady so wishes.”

Raising an eyebrow and tilting her chin up, Carol finds herself mimicking his way of talking to answer. “The lady certainly wishes so.”

Slowly, perhaps a little dramatically, Ezekiel leans down to press a kiss to her lips. His soft, plump lips feel like heaven against her own. The feeling only gets better as he pulls her close, as close as they can be without sharing the same space, and deepens the kiss. She gets so into it she almost forgets about the mistletoe and lets her arm fall slightly before catching herself and pushing it upright.

When the need to breathe outweighs the need to be connected to him, Carol pulls back with a tiny gasp. “If I had known I’d get a kiss like that under the mistletoe I’d have hung it on every doorframe.” She teases as she watches him reach up to take off one of the white berries from the bunch. “What happens when we run out of berries?”

“Then no kissing is allowed under the mistletoe.” He regretfully informs her.

“We can’t allow that to happen.” 

“What do you propose we do?” Ezekiel looks curiously at her, ready to do whatever she wants to preserve the small but deeply meaningful gift.

Carol looks around their room, trying to find the perfect spot where they can keep it. She’s about to give up and tell Ezekiel they’ll keep it in the drawer of her nightstand, when she remembers that right above their headboard is lonely nail she’s been meaning to get rid of. 

“Help me up.” With Ezekiel’s help, she’s able to climb on the bed then walk towards the wall. She carefully ties the white thread around the nail head then wraps the material around to shorten it a little before taking a step back and stumbling right into Ezekiel’s lap. She chuckles at her own clumsiness but eventually settles against him, looking up at the mistletoe. 

“Perfect place.“ Ezekiel agrees with her silent question. 

“We can keep it there, away from any hands that want to take berries off.” She explains. “It can hang over our bed-“

“Where we will be kissing to honor the tradition.” He adds. “I like it.”

Turning slightly, Carol curls fully against Ezekiel, tucking herself against his chest. A random shiver passes through her which has him quickly reaching for the end of the covers. “Come on. Let’s get to bed. You’ve had a long day.”

“You still have to get out of that suit.” She notes. She doesn’t really argue and quickly worms her way under the cold blankets. She shivers again but eventually settles to watch Ezekiel deal with his clothing.

An eyebrow instantly rises as she sees him turn away from his pajamas and climbs onto the bed in only his underwear. “Hmmm, I like where this is going already.”

“You and I, my Queen, my love,” he changes before she has a chance to correct him even though she hadn’t planned to. “Have unfinished business.”

“We do?” Carol pretends to be completely oblivious to what he’s suggesting, pulling the cover-up to her chin then hiding half of her face so that only the blue of her eyes can be seen. 

“We most certainly do.” He prowls over to her like a tiger would move towards his prey. She feels a rush of adrenaline, desire, and love course thru her but she doesn’t move, not until he is hovering above her, his intense gaze linking directly into hers. 

“But the secret is out in the open.” She teases as he dips for a kiss. Pouting, Ezekiel pulls back just enough for her to see his expression. She laughs, something that she can’t help as of late, then pushes the covers down so that she can wrap her arms around his neck and dreads. “Good thing there is a mistletoe above us. That way I can kiss you all night and no one can say a thing.”

Ezekiel grins again, waggling his eyebrows playfully before swooping in for a deep kiss.

Yes, her life in The Kingdom is very different from her life in Atlanta. Though at times she still feels like it’s too good to be true and it will be cruelly ripped from her, it’s moments like this that make her truly happy. Moments of pure unabashed love and happiness with Ezekiel. Moments of tenderness and care with Henry. It makes it all worthwhile.

And outside the snow continues to fall.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you guys are having a wonderful holiday! Sorry I haven’t updated my other stories but I wanted to get this one out. Hopefully you guys enjoy!


End file.
